


underneath your clothes

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Celibacy, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out something shocking about Joshua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath your clothes

He doesn't know why his breath catches in his throat, but Joshua is looking at him with those deep, soulful, shy eyes, bangs getting in the way and Joshua looks so damn beautiful to him at that moment, like when he looks up at the night sky, sees the beautiful stars, but knows he can't touch them; they're as mysterious as Joshua is. He knows about the twelve years Joshua had lost while being trapped in an interdimensional rift, but he can't possibly  _know_  exactly what that translates to, although he's now getting a crash course. But to think that Joshua had lost twelve years of his young life and that even before then - there  _hadn't_  been anyone Joshua had liked in that way - what with his sacrificing to provide for Claudia, to make sure she grew up well-adjusted and cared for with two parents dead, only to have himself leave her - however unwittingly and involuntarily - Steve's mind is going 180 in a 25 mph zone and his thoughts can't seem to materialize enough for him to make sense out of anything. All he knows is he has this  _deep_  want that's formed somewhere inside him, making him loopy and warm and kinda breathless all of a sudden.

He doesn't know if it's the wonderful dinner Leena prepared for them or if it's the way Joshua seems to be looking at him from across the table, but Steve jumps away from the table hastily and Joshua is right on his heels.

They seem to be in silent agreement, and when Steve's door shuts behind them, he crowds Joshua against it, looking at him - giving him one last chance to back out, once they do this, there's no going back - but Joshua only licks his lips and that draws Steve in further. They're touching nose to nose, Joshua's hands on his waist, Steve's hands on either side of Joshua's head.  

Steve leans in just an inch and finds his lips on Joshua's. He gives him a slow kiss, tasting the red wine and the exhilaration of kissing Joshua. He's fantasized about doing more than just kissing him ever since he met his BFFE's brother and felt a tingle from their hands connecting in the briefest contact of Steve's life. But, here in the privacy of his room at the B&B, he can touch Joshua however long and however much he wants - and he does. He strokes his face and then moves to his long, lean neck, and his lips trail after his finger tips. Joshua moans under him and they're moving toward his bed, hands tearing at clothes.

They're naked in a second, and Steve meant for this to go slow - he really did, he wanted to savor the moment, the first moment they got naked with each other and did more than make out like a couple of horny teenagers on the sofa of his parents' house - but when he takes Joshua's penis in his mouth, Joshua bucks against him on the bed, and he's coming so hard and so fast, he's breathless above Steve. His own pre-come leaks and seconds later, he's orgasming after Joshua.

The sheets will be filthy later on, and he hopes he can do his own laundry before Leena comes and takes charge of it, least so he doesn't have to answer any embarrassing questions from her or - and this is the most horrifying thing - have to look at Leena and see her smirking and  _not have_ any embarrassing questions to answer. (Leena knows far too much even when Steve doesn't tell her anything.)

He crawls up to Joshua, kisses him with his come-stained mouth. He feels himself gearing up for round two and promises himself they'll go slow this time around.  

Who knew virgins got him so hot? 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Why aren't there any Steve/Joshua fics? This needs to be fixed.~~


End file.
